


阶下囚

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 只做你一人的小哭包。只做你一人的小狐狸。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	阶下囚

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇温柔的文章。  
> 包裹一点倔强和口是心非，但是最后还是爱占了上风。  
> 慢慢写，慢慢等夏天到来，这就是我的想法了。  
> 很抱歉之前《苍羽》的坑一直没填完，不想对不起我喜欢的你们，所以先把我能想到的美好，都给你们吧。  
> *【】为私设 瞎写预警  
> *女装/年龄差/忠犬/养成/傲娇/小醋包/小哭包  
> *可能是架空？背景某朝

“我要他。”  
橘真琴记得七濑遥是这样跟他说的。  
那时候的他跪在阶下，玉石的台子冷得很，像那天上的一弯月，明晃晃钩进心里，月光如寒水，也流进他的心里。  
橘真琴的衣服前摆满是血污，鬓发也乱了大半，一支簪子歪斜地插在棕茶色的发里，摇摇欲坠。  
他跪得久了，肌肉麻木了，被人架起来的时候腿软得直打颤。他的膝盖好像不是他的了，跟着上一个朝代的耻辱，一起归顺。

橘真琴记得七濑遥第一次跟他说话。  
一方王君，小脸儿还没长开成少年的模样，还带着颇叫人喜欢的婴儿肥。那时候也就是五岁的样子，不知道为什么，总觉得那海蓝的眸里，沉淀了太多。  
他冷酷地将他的阶下囚收进宫闱圈养，他那时候还没有读过谷崎润一郎的《痴人之爱》，不知道冥冥之中，他也模仿了许多。

连日的战火终于得以喘息片刻，王朝倾覆如琉璃瓦破碎，高屋建瓴般，带着所有绚烂辉煌一同归于尘土。  
橘真琴跪坐在屋里，有黑发的奴来给他处理伤口，把那些伤痕尽力抚平。屋子里成日点着上好的熏香，床帏是醉人的酒红，有玫瑰的馥郁。  
他换上干净的衣服去服侍他年轻的王君。

七濑遥一天天长大起来。他的蝴蝶骨是美的，纤瘦的少年身段，衬得无尽妩媚。他的腰窝是美的，恰到好处地凹下去两个小涡。他的膝盖和脚踝也是美的，圆润的光泽，白得像是夜里能闪光。  
他十岁的时候已经把阴柔二字嵌进他的眉间心上，面庞是这个国家男子少有的清秀，虽然还不能够算得上男子，毕竟真正成熟的男子，是不会随便置气的。

七濑遥挑食。他只喜欢肉质肥美可口的青花鱼，须得要去了骨吃，入口即化的细腻口感。  
他的毛病是被娇纵出来的，含着金汤匙的降生，被父母宠溺到五岁。所求皆能如愿，他一生中便没落过泪。他站在父母的遗像前，也只是咬紧了唇不发一声。  
他的后半生换了人宠着。

没有事务要劳心的时候，七濑遥常常倚了身子歪在橘真琴的怀里，嘴上赌气不吃那一桌琳琅满目的饭菜。橘真琴哄孩子很有耐心，他总是放缓了声调，本就下垂的眼角又更温柔几分。  
“小遥，吃一口好么？”  
“……不要。”  
“小遥，吃一口好么？”  
七濑遥哼哼两声，转身不理他。  
橘真琴揉揉他的发，把他往自己的怀里搂得更紧一点。  
“就算是为了我不要为小遥那么担心，小遥吃一口好么？”  
七濑遥终于转过身子来看他，蓝色的眸子无辜得很。他慢吞吞地拿起筷子，极不情愿地夹了一小薄片。  
“我才不喜欢吃牛肉，一点都不喜欢吃牛肉。”他嘟嘟哝哝地说着，“真琴你记住啊，我一点都不喜欢吃牛肉，这可全都是为了你。”  
橘真琴假装没看到他眼里闪过的那一丝亮光，那种在吃到青花鱼时才的亮光。  
“是~是~”他把那盘冷拼牛肉放到他的面前，笑盈盈地接过筷子喂他吃，“谢谢小遥让我一直都很开心。”  
七濑遥被牛肉喂了满口，说话也口齿不清起来。  
“不要在名字前加“小”……”

橘真琴是读过《痴人之爱》的。  
他也读过卧薪尝胆的。  
他带着笑服侍他的王君，把七濑遥送他的剑擦得锃亮。  
那是他二十三岁生日的时候了，七濑遥站在高高的朝殿台阶上赐给他那柄明月下流光的剑，他跪在阶下，双手接过。  
他等了很多年。

七濑遥十五岁那年，他的模样愈发标致了起来。人们交口相传，说他是有史以来最年轻最有威望的最貌美的王君。  
那日橘真琴出门为他置办些民间常有的糕点玩意儿，回来时候就看到屏风后影影绰绰，似有人私语。  
他惶恐地请示，听到七濑遥浓重的鼻音，好像在克制什么情绪。  
橘真琴转到屏风后，面前人盛装如花魁，蓝墨的发上坠着沉甸甸的珍珠玛瑙猫眼若干，双鬓挽起，一袭华服，百花盛放的丝绸缎面，七濑遥哭红了眼，杏眼越发显得楚楚动人起来。小鼻子一抽一抽，两行清泪打湿了桃花般的妆面。  
橘真琴着了慌似地把他搂进怀里柔声哄了又哄，七濑遥垂了眼不看他，眸子里泛起春水涟漪。  
许久七濑遥才开口，声音闷闷的：“我好看吗？”  
“好看。”橘真琴一头雾水，由着实情回答。  
七濑遥是好看的，不是一般的好看，而是艳压群芳。  
“那是我好看，还是那女子好看？”  
橘真琴这会儿才明白七濑遥在跟自己置气，有个姑娘在王宫前边跟自己表白了，自己婉拒推辞一番，没想到被七濑遥在高城上看了去。

橘真琴心里一动。  
他第一次觉得，剑拿不稳了。

真正的爆发在三年之后。邻国大兵压境，昔日摧毁橘真琴家园之人铁蹄肆虐，兵临城下。接到前线传来的消息的时候，整个王宫上下张灯结彩，大张旗鼓地庆祝王君的生日。七濑遥海蓝的眸子里盛着满溢的欢喜，纵使是王君，他也不过只是初初成年的男孩子，哪里按捺得住这份雀跃的心情。  
听完消息后七濑遥阴着脸撕烂了那份盟约，开始布置战场。所有的朝臣都听了他的吩咐，连夜打点行装，动员全国兵力。  
夜深得快，可七濑遥睡不着。他的眉宇紧锁，运筹帷幄的自信在颜色暧昧的床帏后土崩瓦解。他叹气，任由橘真琴掖好被角。像是想到什么似的，他拉住橘真琴的手。

“今天真琴要送我什么礼物？”他的语气是软的，像是撒娇的猫。  
橘真琴笑着摸他的头：“小遥想要什么没有？整个国，都是小遥的。”  
七濑遥定定地看着他。  
“我要你。”

听闻橘真琴便褪下所有衣物，俯身吻他的王君。  
春宵苦短，七濑遥赤裸着身子缩在橘真琴的怀里，以一个毫不设防的姿势。他细嫩的脖颈在橘真琴的视野里展露无疑，那柄明月夜下汩汩流光的剑，就在床下。  
橘真琴吻了吻他的发旋，怀里人有些反应，却是挨近了他，环在他腰上的手臂更紧了一些。他的睡颜平静，嘴角似乎还带着些笑意。

凡事都有些预兆。前段时间七濑遥总是睡不好觉，漂亮的眸子下都刷上了一层淡淡的阴影。他又总是一口咬定什么事也没有，橘真琴拿他没有办法，只能哭笑不得地把他夜夜汗湿的衣衫拿去洗净。  
七濑遥总记得梦里他被遗弃，在火光冲天的战场上赤脚站着，灼热的温度从脚底一直烧到头顶。人影在自己的视野里一点一点变得浅淡，他失了态扯着嗓子喊，那人却再也没有回过头。他记得他棕茶色的发，在火光的照耀下丝毫没有被冲淡的痕迹。  
他便惊醒，汗水打湿了鬓角的发，止不住地流进领口。后背早已是黏黏糊糊的一大片，粘在他的单薄的背上。他无声地落下泪来。

现在他就在他的怀里，他喜欢闭着眼睛装睡，感受他吻自己的发，顺势更贴近一点他的心跳。

城破的那天晚上两人依旧厮守在一块，宽大的床上是两人的体温和气息紧紧缠绕，像是生死都不能打断他们的温存。  
橘真琴把剑仔仔细细地擦好，收进鞘里。七濑遥从背后抱他，用脸蹭他的背。  
“在干什么呢？真琴。”七濑遥撩起前面人衣服的下摆，一只手若有若无地探询腹肌的轮廓。  
橘真琴忍耐地闭了闭眼，转身把人压倒他身下。他定定地盯着他的眼睛，像是要把他刻进记忆里。  
他们接吻。七濑遥记得这是他们第一百一十七次接吻，带着绝望而滚烫的味道。  
外面金戈铁马，血流成河。  
七濑遥觉得，报应已到。

他们第一百八十五次接吻的时候是在橘真琴给他讲完中国传说的时候。  
七濑遥窝在他的怀里，听到他的声音月光般流淌。  
“后来啊，纣王走到了末路。妲己说，有话要和大王说。纣王说，我知道，爱妃是狐狸。”  
七濑遥簌簌地落下眼泪，橘真琴无言地把他搂紧一点，他碧绿色的眼睛看向遥远的天际，那块天空的下方曾经歌舞升平。  
他托起七濑遥的下巴，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。他轻柔地偏过头去吻他，他们的鼻梁歪斜着相碰，交换彼此的情绪。七濑遥还是不会换气，总是小小地喘着，面色绯红得可爱。橘真琴一恍惚就好像还是十三年前，他十五岁，七濑遥五岁，五岁的七濑遥霸道又固执。  
果不其然，他不会换气的爱人闭着眼睛索吻，他没有拒绝的理由。  
橘真琴不能否认他完美地演绎了《痴人之爱》，连最后的赴汤蹈火和抵死沉沦都如出一辙。

七濑遥以为橘真琴是报应。  
十三年前他目睹他国破家亡的惨剧，十五岁的他被邻国作为战利品送到朝殿之上。  
七濑遥要了他，明知养虎为患。  
他在他的怀里长成如今的男孩子，有着不肯服输和低头的戾气，也有着浓得化不开的专属一人的温柔。  
他知道国是要破的，他没有什么送给他的爱人，除了送给他自己全部的人生。  
如今的他啊，也一无所有了。  
橘真琴是报应吗……？  
不是的吧。

是他的阶下囚。

那时四面楚歌，天边的夕阳璀璨夺目，像是朝代最后的回光返照。七濑遥不肯跪，橘真琴杀红了眼，那柄本来应该架在他脖子上的剑，无情地贯穿了无数个背叛者的生命。  
下垂眼角的男孩子气力已尽，却只跪在他的面前。  
七濑遥没哭，他看得清楚。  
他的爱人双膝触地，衣服前摆满是血污，鬓发也乱了大半，一支簪子歪斜地插在棕茶色的发里，摇摇欲坠。  
他说，愿为阶下囚。  
期限是，一生一世。

-END-


End file.
